From the World Above
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: Din, goddess of Power. Farore, goddess of Courage. Nayru, goddess of Wisdom. The divine power of the goddess carve a new path for 3 outsiders, who only know the basis of Hyrule. They are about to understand, the way Hyrule truly is OUTSIDE the game itself
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It belongs to Nintendo. I own, everything else in here though... XD;;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"--so, I was thinking we could incorporate Morbus in this way..."

"No no, it's too much like Star Wars...!"

Kiako grumbled something under her breath and narrowed her eyes at Matt.

"Well then Party Leader, what're we to do with this movie then huh?" she asked, "This movie was supposed to have a script, and so far, it doesn't."

"Yeah so?" Matt scratched at his short light brown hair, "As long as it's done by summer time, we'll be fine."

Kiako sighed and pulled off her silver glasses frames, rubbing her weary eyes. Her friends, with her included, formed a writting team for a movie used for volunteer hours of some sort.The writing team, which consisted of nearly 7 members were currently in a park on a school trip, and were having a break. It was a National park of some sort, and it was lunch time. Other students spent the break playing touch foot ball or chatting while the writing team took a spot at a picnic table near the forestry. So far, they had plots and everything but...

"I'm sure it'll all get done Matt." a girl who almost shared the same hair color as Matt came up beside him and laid her bag on the table, "I think you guys just gotta chill out."

"Sure thing Mina, sure... chill out..." Kiako sighed then looked up at her, "By the way, where's everyone else?"

"Getting lunch and drinks from the vending machines, they got thristy." Mina replied and smiled holding up two cans, "I got soda." Matt reached over taking one and gave Mina a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks love."

"Yo, Love, anything for me? Like, grape juice...?" Kiako asked with a grin and Matt shot her a glare. Mina seemed to ignore Kiako's mock and held out a can of Mountain Dew. Kiako took it and leaned against Mina, rubbing up against her arm like a cat when she sat down beside her, "Thankies."

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, you seem to always be out for my girlfriend..." Matt sighed popping the tab. Kiako smiled and sipped her pop, humming a tune. Matt almost choked on his soda, "So out of random, you start whistling Legend of Zelda songs...?!"

"Hey, I happen to LIKE Midna's theme." Kiako retorted, "And Ilia's theme, and the new Hyrule field theme..."

"NOOO!! SPOILERS!!" Mina cried covering her ears, "I'M STILL IN MAJORA'S MASK!!"

"Ha, I'm halfway through Twilight Princess." Kiako smirked and then glanced behind her, "Speaking of which..."

"Hey hey, no more spoilers for one day!" Matt said and then followed Kiako's gaze, "The hell...?"

They were both staring at a kid. Well, not a normal kid... This kid had glowing yellow eyes, a kind of pointed had and a tiny cape. He even had pointed shoes.

The kid noticed them staring and giggled, blowing a tiny trumpet.

"That's... Skulkid!!" Kiako shot up, "Super, Special, Awesome Kick ass cosplay!! But convention isn't until summer..."

"SKULKID!!" Matt leered at the kid, "You made my life HELL in Majora's Mask!! GET OVER HERE YOU!!" Skulkid only giggled and in a swirl of leaves, had hopped back into the forest.

Matt sprung up from his spot, launching himself from the clearing they were in to the mass of trees.

"Matt!!" Mina called grabbing her bag and bounding after him, "HEEY!!"

"GUYS!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Kiako shouted and quickly looking around, scribbled a messy note that just read BRB and tossed her backpack over her shoulder, grabbing Matt's at the same time, "You GUYS!"

ʓʓʓ

Huffing, Kiako bent over, using her knees as support and shook her fist weakly.

"Matt you bastard... I can't believe you took off..." she gasped and tossed him his bag. Matt shouldered it and snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"I really thought I could catch him... Dammit..." he muttered and then looked around him, "By the way, how deep in the forest are we?"

Mina shrugged, "Beats me but... I wonder where that Skulkid went?" she pondered. Kiako managed to catch her breath and looked around them.

"Hey... Does anyone hear... Music...? It sounds familiar..."

"It better be familiar to you, cause it's your bloody ring tone!!" Matt exclaimed, "Why would the Lost Woods be playing...?" Mina shrugged and Kiako quickly took out her cellphone.

"Well it's not me who's making it, my phone's on silent."

Matt groaned slapping his forehead.

"Great. Lost. In a National Park."

Kiako went into a sudden panic, "Don't parks have bears?!" Mina and Matt both shook their heads at her and she sighed in relief, "Oh good... I was starting to worry something bad was going to happen!"

FUHHMMM!!!!

All three of them jumped at the sudden sound and looked up seeing it was the Skulkid, tooting his trumpet.

"Hee hee hee!! I see... So you three CAN see me!" he chittered from above, "I wonder what's so special about you all that you can see me and my world? Hm? Oh well! You guys seem to be good friends, so let's see what'll happen!"

The three of them were quiet and them Matt cleared his throat to answer.

He replied, "What do you mean, What'll happen?"

SkulKid giggled again and blew his horn. In a flurry of leafs and wind, Mina screamed when she was suddenly picked up into the air.

"Mina!!" Matt made a run for her but was suddenly hoisted up into the air, a wooden puppet grinning at him, "Lemme go!! MINA!!"

"Matt!!" Mina cried as she reached out. Matt did the same and when they're fingers brushed against eachother, Mina was dragged away into the forest.

"MINAA!!"

"Why is no one calling for me...? That reaching hand scene looks like something that's overused in dramas..." Kiako asked outloud to herself as a puppet snatched her up into the air by the back of her backpack, "Wow, these things can actually lift me?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?" Matt roared thrashing against the puppet, which brought on more reinforcements, "Dammit LET ME GO!!"

"Hee hee! See? Now how about I split you guys up, and see if you guys can make it out!!" SkulKid hopped away and blew his horn, "I hope you all have fun while you're here!!"

Kiako sighed as she was carried away and watched Matt get dragged into the foliage. Strangely enough she felt calm about this, almost thrilled.

Well... She was thrilled until she started flying up higher in the sky, being carried almost above the tree line. So, after swearing and shouting profanity for a good majority of the flying trip, the puppet came to a stop and Kiako glanced up at it.

"Oh, you're going to put me down now...?" she asked almost hopefully. It nodded and began to loosen it's grip on her, yet it made no attempt to fly closer to the ground, "WHOA WHOA THERE!! We're a good 50 feet in the air still!! At least put me down close- AAHH!!"

Landing with a loud WHUMP! Kiako groaned, slowly getting to her knees and rubbed her neck.

"Oh wow... Dropped from 50 feet and lived... Gotta pray to the chinese gods for that..." she murmured to herself and slowly staggered up to her feet, a few sparkles blinding her vision for a second, "Whew! Hope everything in my bag is still intact."

_Still... It's amazing that nothing on me is broken..._

She peered around her, seeing stone covered with grass forcefully poking itself up from the ground. With a moaned while rubbing at her neck, Kiako saw a narrow passageway and grumbled something along the line of 'Using a woodchipper to...'. Hiking through the passage she was mumbling to herself and glanced around the open field.

"Whoa... It's like a super special awesome fairy tale...!" Kiako marvelled seeing the open field, "There's even a castle...! And there's bridges!! And... Something lumpy and purple coming towards me...?? With a..." She reeled backwards realizing the Lump was carrying a large club in it's hand, and resembled a mutated version of Pebbles from the Flinstones.

'_Ok... Time to leave...'_

She turned on her heel and the last she heard was a loud crack of wood against her skull.

a/n: O-O;; Oh my oh my... I'm trying to hard to not make this a Mary Sue... O-O


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It belongs to Nintendo. I own, everything else in here though... XD;;  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

White hot pain was suddenly replaced with a dull ache and Kiako managed to lift her heavy eyelids.

"O-Ow... Ok... Who decided to run me over with a Semi...??" she grumbled and felt bandages covering her head, "Huh...?"

"Oh!!" A blonde woman with a bulge in her mid section sat beside Kiako, who was laying on a couch of some sort. Slowly sitting up, Kiako touched the tender spot on her forehead and winced.

"Um... Where am I...?" she asked almost dumbly. The woman looked at her curiously in confusion with her head tilted. She seemed to call to someone and a man came in with a smile and said something foreign to her.

Honestly... She didn't understand them at all, it was as if they were speaking another language...

The thought settled into Kiako's brain for a moment and realization gave her a hard slap across the face.

"OH MY GOD... Everyone here speaks... Could it be... HYLIAN...?!" Kiako shouted outloud almost dramatically, causing the couple to step back a bit, "Oh no... Oh noooo... I mean like, if I saw SkulKid, there's a chance that this IS, Hyrule... But then shouldn't I be able to understand them...?"

When the man began to talk again, Kiako frantically looked around for a message box of some sort that would relay some text of translation to her. When the couple looked at one another and then at her confused, she sighed and hung her head. Something pink caught the corner of her eye and she quickly looked up, seeing it was her backpack laying a bit of ways from her. She quickly snatched it up, drawing a spare piece of paper from her binder and a Sharpie marker, scribbling on it.

"Ok, here's how it goes. I am looking for two people. TWO." Kiako held up two fingers and pointed to tiny chibi sketchs of Matt and Mina, "Matt, plus Mina, equals, QUESTION MARK. I dunno where they are."

The man seemed to understand for a moment. He pointed to himself, then to his wife, and then using his fingers to immitate the equal sign, put his hand on her bulging stomach. Kiako noticed that her drawing relayed another message and slapped her forehead, wincing at the sudden pain again.

"I'm NOT asking how Pregnancy works!!" she cried blushing at the thought. The man looked confused yet again and sighed shaking his head. He said something to his wife and quickly ran out of the house. He returned with a young man with short orange hair, and glasses and... The funkiest socks Kiako had ever seen a man wear in public...

He looked at Kiako with the same curiousity everyone else had and spoke to the older man.

"Oh great... Another person I can't understand..." she rolled her eyes in frustration. The man with glasses cleared his throat, tucking his book under his arm.

"Well, I hope you can get a basis of what I'm saying... Your language is actually quite difficult." he said, smoothly. Kiako was so shocked to have heard plain english in the past few hours that her jaw dropped and she was now wearing a dumbfound expression, staring up at the man, "I take it you... Understand...?"

"Y-Yeah!! Oh thank god... But.. How can you understand me...?" she asked, "And.. How can I understand... you..?" She blinked and stared at the mans pointed ears.

The man smiled, rubbing behind his head, "I study alot of ancient languages, foreign ones too." he said, "Yours is pretty close to the dialect of another language. Now... Rusl here mentioned you asking how-"

"I KNOW how babies are made! He just misunderstood the message I was trying to give him." Kiako held up her drawings, "I'm looking for my friends, they kinda look like this except... Lifesized... And not super-deformed." The man took the drawings and quickly explained to Rusl, who suddenly made a face of understanding, chuckling sheepishly all the while. The two conversed for a moment and the man passed Kiako back her drawing.

He said, "He says you might be able to find them back at the Castle Town, many people gather there so maybe there's a chance of you finding your friends." he gave a reassuring smile, "Rusl and I are heading back tomorrow, so you can tag along." Kiako folded the drawing up and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, um...Funky, sock guy..."

The man went wide eyed and blinked while a light pink that matched the squares on his socks went through his cheeks for a moment. He coughed delicately and looked away, finding a wooden wall to be interesting.

"Please don't make fun of them..." he said quietly, "And my name, is Shad."

"Oh, sock sensitivity issues... I see..." Kiako snickered, "It's nice to meet you Shad, my name's Kiako."

Shad glanced over at her and smiled.

"That's a nice name you have, unusual as it is." he said and after quickly talking to the man, Rusl, he nodded, "They said you can stay here for the night if you want."

"Oh! Well... tell them thanks then."

Shad turned to relay the message and then with a raised eyebrow as Rusl was saying something, looked over at Kiako then seemed to mutter to himself as he left the house.

ʓʓʓ

Kiako quickly learned from Shad that she was on the province of Ordona, in Ordon village. He told how the children of the village went missing, but were found to be safe at a Kakoriko village. Currently, she was fiddling with her iPod to get it to play muisic again, since it seemed to have suffered some shock from her fall, and her ambush. Apparently something called a Koblin had bashed her over the head with a club...

She growled inwardly and vowed to never go near one ever...

"You must be blessed with the goddess's luck, to have survived an attack at all." It was Shad, who took a seat beside Kiako on the tiny island that was just overlooking the river, the reeds swaying nearby, "You were thinking outloud by the way."

"I thought it was weird too... 50 feet, and not a broken thing." she mused, "There were these blue sparkles around me when I got up... Maybe I landed on a mushroom of some sort??"

"It could be possible considering Faron province, where you were found by Rusl, is blessed with the light spirit." Shad said, "Perhaps divinity has played a part in your survival."

"Well, let's just hope my luck stays consistant this time..." Kiako sighed, "Still... I hope Matt and Mina are ok..." Seeing it fit to change the subject, Shad shuffled into a more comfortable position.

"So... Where do you come from? Your clothes are certainly... Odd."

Kiako looked down at her dark red hoody jacket that was unzipped, the white T-shirt that was underneath that and her jeans. Honestly, her clothes were plain compared to Shad's billion pocketed pouch, pink shirt with a dark blue jacket and flamboyant socks.

"I think I look pretty normal for my world." she said and her eyes lingered to his socks again, "Compared to yours..."

"Believe me, if I wasn't living off the salary of a librarian, I wouldn't be wearing these socks!" Shad defended, "What do you mean, your world??"

Kiako scratched at her dark brown hair, "Well... Let's just say, I know about Hyrule, but I've never BEEN to Hyrule." she replied.

'Considering I kept getting lost on the world map in Ocarina of time...' she thought dryly to herself.

"So then... Where do you-"

"HEEY!!" Both Shad and Kiako glanced behind them seeing Rusl waving at the two of them. Kiako was surprised she even understood his Hey. She quickly slid down the vines and patiently waited for Shad as he cautiously climbed down.

"You're slow."

"Let's just say my mind is in better shape than my body..." When Shad finally touched ground, he turned to Rusl and the two spoke for a moment, Kiako watching the whole time, "Ah, I see.. Rusl is asking if you're had any kind of combat training."

"HUH? Like... Fighting?" she thought about it, "Well, I can do hand to hand combat because of Lion Dance... And I know how to fence a bit..."

'Well... I can stage fence actually.' she thought thinking of her drama classes.

"Interesting... Well, Rusl is offering if you'd like to perhaps learn a few tips from him in case tomorrow gets... Sticky..."

With a grin, Kiako nodded in agreement and followed Rusl and Shad to what looked like a small part of the town that had a few pumpkin patches near the river. Rusl tossed her a wooden sword and she set her backpack down a few feet away where Shad was sitting, watching and translating.

"Ok so... I guess we start then?" Kiako asked, mostly to herself.

"The rules are simple. Fight until a lethal blow is landed on one of you." Shad said, "And... Do be careful, both of you." Rusl nodded taking his stance, similar to Link's.

Kiako just stood there, her sword at her side.

"Um..." Shad started.

"I'm ready, this IS my stance." Kiako replied and tightened her grip on the wooden sword. She grinned, "Bring it on!!"

ʓʓʓ

Rusl started out slow, circling Kiako as she watched his cautious steps intently. With a sudden leap, Rusl dashed as Kiako and she barely had enough time to bring up her sword beside her to block it. She was senting rolling in the dirt as Rusl pushed her off his sword and she scrambled up to her feet.

"O-Ok... That was a bit scary." she stuttered and her stance changed into one that matched kendo. She had no idea what she was doing, just copying what she had seen in shows and such, "I hope this style will work better..." This time she took the initiative, dashing forward only to almost have her arm slashed off by Rusl. Rolling again, she gave him a kick at the back of his knee and tried to strike at his hip.

"I said BE CAREFUL!" Shad cried shielding himself with his book as a wooden sword almost impaled him, stabbing into the earth beside him instead.

"Sorry!!" Kiako called and rubbed her hands on her jeans. Her sword was gone... Rusl smiled and lowered his sword, about to say something. He gave a shout of surprise as he was knocked off his feet, Kiako having headbutted him in the stomach.

"Ugh...?!"

"You said fight until a lethal blow was met right? That means..." she rose her fist, "It ends NOW!" Before she could begin her move she was suddenly flung away, splashing into the river. Sputtering as she broke through the surface, she treaded water while spitting some of it out as it stung her nose and brain. A hand was held out to her and she took it as Rusl heaved her back up onto the bank.

"That was... Graceful." Shad said with a kind of weak reassurance.

"W-What just happened...? I flipped around and then... yeah..." Kiako pulled off her hoody and squeezed the water out from it.

"I think what Rusl did to you was a simple grapple and toss." Shad said and spoke to Rusl again, "Well, it's getting dark. Rusl thinks you'll be ok, but, avoid fighting anyways he says."

"A-Alright..." Kiako shuddered, "Holy CRAP that water's cold...!!" Shad smiled and nodded in agreement as Rusl beckoned them both inside his house.

ʓʓʓ

"ACK!!" Kiako winced and reached into her mouth, feeling around for something while the others stared. Finally finding the object of her pain, she pulled out a green shard, "Rupee... I think it snuck itself into my piece of pumpkin pie..."

"Well that's odd... Although I've heard talk about the villager about pumpkins being smashed open and rupees fell out of them." Shad said taking a careful bite of his to sift any more stray rupees, "Well, Rusl says you should get some rest now, we'll wake you tomorrow when we're getting ready to leave, ok?"

"Ah... Sure thing." Kiako nodded, instinctivly helping clean up the table, "Hopefully my clothes will be dry too..."

"Well good night then." Shad said as Kiako went off to her couch. She smiled and curled up in a blanket, hearing Rusl and his wife, Uli, bidding what sounded like goodnight as well.

"Good night, thank you." she said and pulled the blanket up over her chin.

'I reakky hope... That everyone's ok... I wonder if time'll pass in our world too...? Maybe Matt or Mina would...'

She stopped herself there and nestled in tighter with the blankets.

'Guys... I hope you're both ok...' she glanced over at Rusl and Uli bidding Shad goodnight as well, 'I met nice people guys... I'll see you in the city tomorrow, I know I'll see you guys. I mean, we stick out like sore thumbs don't we...?'

'I'll find you guys... Don't worry...'

a/n: Wow... XD; Ok, so, for those who've read up to thus far, I must relay a message.

I like constructive critisism, so you're welcome to give it. But if you just drop off a note saying, "OMG this sucks, it's Mary Sue you fail." Then I've gotta say.

If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, ok? 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It belongs to Nintendo. I own, everything else in here though... XD;;

--

Matt grumbled to himself as he trudged up a rocky path, the stone smooth and rough alike. He seemed to be inside of a chasm of some sort, with gysers blowing hot steam that lightly sprinkled his battered, aching body.

"Jeez... Of all places to drop me off, WHY did it have to be in a place that was full of ROCKS?" Matt grit his teeth, gripping his side. It was from when the doll had dropped him. It's poor aim caused him to grab onto a ledge when he was dropped off, causing him to almost belly flop against it and that caused him to slide off.

Matt leaned against a nearby boulder and sighed.

'_At least it was 10 feet instead of something crazy like 50...' _he mused to himself. He ran his hand over his hair and decided to take a rest, slouching down against the boulder and closing his eyes for a moment. Yes... Rest sounded good... A kind of rhythem was playing through his head and he felt something moving behind him. Quickly doing a double check, he only saw the boulder he was leaning against and frowned, leaning back again.

In all honesty, he didn't mind the slight vibrations the boulder was making. In fact, it felt almost relaxing like a massage of some sort against his sore back. Matt winced a bit then lifted his head.

"Where's that bouncing sound coming from...?" Sure enough, a rhythemic beat was now rocking through the stone and Matt slowly stood up. His first thought was to hide behind the boulder maybe for protection, but decided to not follow up with that thought, in case the boulder rolled on top of him.

Leaning to the side a bit to see around the corner, the rumbling got louder and the vibrations stronger. Matt had to steady himself before slowly backing away.

It was a boulder. A giant, rolling boulder, gaining speed as it bounced along the rocky path towards Matt..

"Holy Shi-!" before Matt could finish his sentence he took off back downhill, down the trail and through the chasm as the giant boulder rolled after him, bouncing off the walls occasionally but still staying on course, "What the hell is this, Indiana Jones?!"

He skidded to a stop seeing a ledge. He groaned seeing it was the ledge he had climbed up earlier. Hearing the boulder approaching, Matt cussed as he swung himself over the edge and proceeded to climb down. He didn't plan on going down all the way, that would be stupid... So he clung to the wall just so the boulder would roll off the edge, hopefully miss him and he'd be able to climb back up.

There was a sudden silence, which was followed with a hollow BOOM! and Matt shook his head a bit as pebbles gently pelted him in the head.

"Uh?"

Matt looked up at the sound of a grunt and his eyes widened. An 8 foot tall stone golem was hovering above him, looking down. It seemed to ask him a question but Matt stayed silent, first off not understanding the golem and second, was worried it would try and knock him off the cliff. He quickly corrected himself.

It wasn't a golem.

It was a Goron.

Then again there wasn't much of a difference since both ingested rocks as a daily diet.

"Hey... You're a funny looking human..." Matt was stunned into shocked silence when the Goron lifted him up by the backpack and set him down on solid earth, "I guess I found the right one then."

"Huh? The RIGHT one? What's that supposed to mean...?!" Matt cringed and gripped his ribs, "Oh snap..."

"I was told to find a human than had 'round ears' by the Elder." the Goron said, "You're hurt right? A good soak in the hot springs will make things better." The thought of a hot bath enlightened Matt for a moment.

For a moment, until he remembered in the game how it was a public bath. He shuddered at the thought of the goron's with no loin cloths.

"S-Sure thing then..." he replied with a smile of gratitude.

ʓʓʓ

Shuffling a bit, Matt tightened the string of the robe around his waist and swallowed as he made his way to the hot springs. The Goron earlier told him that he would meet with the Elder there to speak so he could heal at the same time.

Still...

"Oh, you must be the human!" Matt nearly jumped when a wrinkly Goron with white hair beckoned over to him. Matt stiffly walked towards the Goron and after being gestured to, slipped into the hot water. Matt also decided to keep his towel on, just in case, and folded the robe setting it beside him.

"Um, hi. You wanted to speak with me?" Matt asked and felt his voice sound monotonous. The Goron elder lounged back as if it wasn't a formal meeting, but two buddies batheing together.

"Yes, I expected you to come."

"You, expected me...?"

The goron let out a hearty laugh, "Yes! I said so already didn't I? Now, let me ask you something. Have you ever heard of the legend of the great Goron hero, Darmani?"

Matt rubbed his chin. Darmani... Darmani... Thye name rung a bell...

"Can I ask if he had puffy white hair, and um... A large scar over his chest?" he inquired, "And possibly a floppy big breen hat at some point?"

Now it was the Elder's turn to rub his chin, "Hm, I suppose so... Do you remember it being so?" Matt opened his mouth to reply in confusion until a smaller, higher pitched voice spoke up.

"Yup, I do. Good thing this guy does too, now I know for sure you guys didn't just pick up some random human from the Kakariko village."

Slowly, Matt tilted his head and pointed to the top of the Elder's head.

"Um, sorry but you've got some kinda glowing red bug on your head... Here, lemme brush it off for yo-" Before he could even move the tiny red bug suddenly zoomed out at him and struck him in the forehead, knocking him over, "OW!"

"Watch your manners! You never seen my kind before? Are you a bug hater maybe? Or do you just not like the color RED!" The glowing red bug had now sprouted off tiny wings and tiny jingles could be heard as it flew around furiously, "ANSWER NOW OR FACE MY HEAVENLY WRATH!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you could talk and I-!" Matt paused and looked at the bug closer, "And I didn't know you were, a fairy..."

The fairy bounced angrily again, "Yeah so? Never seen one before?!"

"No, I actually have NEVER seen a fairy before." Matt almost snapped back. The Elder just watched the two of them bicker and sighed sinking into the spring.

"So, is this the human you wanted to see?" he asked. The fairy slowly calmed down and settled down from the bright red glow into a more mellow pink one as it perched itself on top of the Elder's head.

"Yeah, I guess he'll do." it grumbled, "Alright kid, tell us your name, age, and anything else you know about Mani."

"What is this, an interview...? My name's Matthew, Matt, I'm almost 17 and about "Mani"... He was goron hero right?" The Elder and Fairy nodded in unison, "Ok so... I know he died, and um... He suddenly turned up alive during the long winter way back when everything on Death Mountain froze. As far as I know, he was turned into a mask by a kid that wore green."

"He did...?" The elder tilted his head to the side in confusion, "That's not what I heard..."

"W-Well it happened in my version!" Matt said defensively. Hm, maybe going off of Majora's Mask wasn't that great of an idea...

"Good enough, alright Matt, you've proven enough to me. Finish your bath and get some sleep, we're going to be doing ALOT of work tomorrow!" The Fairy said and went aglow again with red as it fluttered away after taiking a short dunk into the water.

_'What've I gotten myself into...?' _he looked up at the slowly darkening sky, _'Mina... I miss you, please be safe...!'_

"Hey, the fairy liked you enough to not insult you too much!" The Elder slapped his hands onto Matt's back, making him choke on some of the water he was using the wash his face with, "You're a brother now! Eh brother?"

"Um, yeah, cool. Brothers! Yeah!" Matt chuckled nervously.

_'Shit! They better not try and make me sumo wrestle with them...!'_

A/N: Yay! Finally an update!! XD;; So yeah, I'm tying in some thuings from Majora's Mask into this, expect some OoT too... So, how'd I do this time?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It belongs to Nintendo. I own, everything else in here though... XD;;

--

Shad tilted his head sideways at Kiako a bit as she suddenly stiffened up.

"Is something the matter?"

"I- I dunno... I just suddenly felt ignored..." she said uneasily as she rose her eyebrow to herself. She shrugged it off with a smile and regarded the book in front of her, "So, um, how much of this am I gonna have to study?"

"That's only the first volume, you'll have to go through his book too, and this one, and probably it's best that you look through this one too." Shad said as he piled book after book in front of Kiako, who meerly sighed as she picked up every book he put down and shoved it into her backpack. She decided to make room in her bag for rations and items by "Sacrificing" her Biology, Social and other homework. Rusl had let her store them inside of Colin's room for safekeeping, "I would've enjoyed to read one of those books you had on a language."

"Eh, whatever, learning Hylian's alot cooler than learning French, I'm sure. It won't be much use in my career, but it'll be good use now." Kiako said and as they walked towards the horses they were riding, flipped open one of the books as the others weighed her from behind, "How much am I to study...?"

"First, I think learning the alphabet would be a wise choice. If you can't speak Hylian at least learn to read it."

"Huh, fun..." Kiako snapped the book shut and hopped into the wagon beside Shad. Rusl was driving the two horses in front, "So, can I ask why the wagon?"

"It's more for safety. Monsters and bandits are flourishing around her recently, so Rusl thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh yea?" Kiako leaned back against the door of the wagon and let her arm dangle over the edge of it.

"You sound unconvinced..."

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way. "Oh yea?" for me means something like, "Ah, I understand completely." Or, "I see!" ya know?" she smiled and the wagon began to move, "Hm, pretty slow... Nothing like the Volvo..."

"Volvo? What's a Volvo?" Shad asked in confusion and slight facination.

"It's a car." When Kiako saw Shad's still confused expression, she furrowed her brow and thought of how to explain what a car was, "It's a means of transportation where I come from and, uh... Think of it as a wagon that runs on a fuel source in order to move without horses pulling it. It has it's own form of locomotion."

"Oh, so.. It rolls by itself?"

"Um, well yeah. But we call it "Driving" or in my case, "Speeding" heh heh."

Shad took a seat across from her near the wagon door and propped his elbows on his knees, listening intently.

"So you drive?"

That made Kiako scoff, "Yeah I do. Illegally. I need a special license to do something like that in my world." she tapped her chin, "Now that I think about it, everything in my world needs a license- WAH!" The wagon hit a sudden bump and Rusl shouted something that sounded like an apology.

"Whew, that was a bit of a shock...!" Shad panted as he pulled himself off the floor, "It looks like what we rolled over was pretty big!" Kiako nodded in agreement and looked out back of the wagon to look for the object.

She squinted a bit as she noticed a blue, black and white lump in the grass. What looked like a tiny doll sat on top of it and Kiako had to smile to herself.

"Heh, it looks like that character Chi from Chobits..." she mused outloud to herself. Suddenly she jumped up causing Shad to jump back, "AAAAGGH!"

With that, she lept out of the wagon.

Now it was Shad's turn to scream and shout at Rusl to stop the wagon. When the two men backtracked to Kiako, she was kneeling on the ground clutching what looked like the lump they ran over.

"Are you INSANE? You could've-" Shad stopped seeing Kiako was now rubbing her face into the lump, taking deep breaths.

"This is Mina's backpack...! I'd know that smell anywhere!" she sniffed the bag again, "I can still smell her!"

"You can, smell her...?"

"It's faint, but that means she wasn't here that long ago!" Kiako jumped up and peered around. She screamed out another war cry, making Shad jump back again, as she ran to the next spot in the grass. She now held up a small keychain doll that matched the one on the backpack, "CHI! It's Chi! We have to go find her! She's close by maybe! A-And, we can SA-!" She was suddenly grabbed on either side and she jumped.

"First off, I think you need to calm. DOWN." Shad said slowly as he released her shoulders, "Second, I think you're just a little too over reactive about this. This could've been here since yesterday morning or longer even, she might've moved away somewhere else or she..." He fell into a silence and coughed lightly.

"But, I can still smell her scent on the bag... That means it wasn't too long ago, probably last night..." Kiako said quietly hugging the bag. Rusl said something and reached towards the bag. Kiako suddenly snarled, snapping at his hand with her jaws.

All she understood was a loud, "WHOA!"

"I'm going to go find Mina... If you guys think this side quest will get in the way of your schedule then by all means, leave without me."

"You're going to go alone? Without a weapon?!" Shad asked in alarm and Kiako jumped back out of the wagon with Mina's backpack on her back and her own backpack in her hand.

"Says who? These textbooks you loaded into my bag are scary enough!" she said and then smiled, "I'll return them to you unharmed ok? Right now though, my friend comes first. Thanks for the ride." she waved and after walking a few yards away from them bent down to pick up another keychain muttering the new character's name.

Shad stared after her and sighed.

"Hey, you're just going to let her waltz in there? She's still a young girl." Rusl said standing beside him.

"Well, she's certainly too determined to stop... Maybe her will power will keep her safe?" Shad said hopefully.

"Yeah Shad... Will power is strong yeah, but I don't think sheer will power can stop a sword from impaling her, or a Baba from ripping her arm off, or a stray puppet to slit her throat-"

"ENOUGH!" Shad cried covering his ears as morbid images came into his head, "Fine fine! We'll go after her to find her friend!" Rusl grinned and chuckled whiling clapping his hand on Shad's shoulder.

"Why, how brave of you." he said and whistled for the horses. As Rusl was undoing their harnesses and hiding the wagon, Shad gathered his bag and excavation tools and sighed, "Ya know, I think she's only five years younger than you and Ashei."

"Five years is still alot." Shad replied as he loaded his stuff onto the horse now seperated from the wagon. Climbing on with a bit of difficulty, he gave the reigns a firm shake and the horse began to follow the small trail that Kiako went down through.

ʓʓʓ

_Ba-chaa ba-chaa, chang chang!_

Gently bobbing her head to the music on her iPod with one headphone in her ear and the other free to listen for sounds, she had already been driven nuts by the silence of the forest and was quietly sucking on a lollipop she had pulled out from her bag. Pulling Mina's backpack off her shoulder and setting the two bags on a nearby log, Kiako stretched and let out a "Whew..." then picked up the bags again, carrying them over her shoulders this time. So far she had found only four keychains out of the six, and so far no new ones had popped up yet.

"Ah, Mina-chan's so hard to find all of a sudden... Now I'm really worried." she sighed to herself outloud. She tilted her head as she reached a small clearing with a stream beside it. Shrugging the bags off her back and after using her foot to dust off a rock, took a seat to rest. She swirled her tongue around the strawberry and cream Chupa chup and glanced at the stream.

Well, her water bottle WAS nearly empty...

She gave her head a violent shake.

_'No! If I drink it, it might be contaminated water! I'll get a disease or something and get sick!' _

Her instincts battled against her conscience.

_**'Then again, it looks so clear and clean, it even sparkles...!'**_

_'But it could be filled with micro organisms! You learned those in biology, they're bad for you! And if you got sick, you'd have to use your inhaler...'_

_**'But it's water... Humans need water to live, didn't we learn THAT in Biology too?!' **_

By now the lollipop had been reduced to nothing but the stick and Kiako was now chewing on the plastic, still debating whether she should drink the water or not. A sudden sound of rustling caught her attention and she nearly jumped 5 feet into the air. Yanking her headphones out and grabbing her bag, she swirled around and was in the ready stance, the 20 pound bookbag equiped and ready to do damage.

The person behind her DID in fact, jump a good 5 feet into the air and squealed, dropping the water pail she was carrying.

It was a child.

Kiako sighed in relief and put down her bag, pausing her iPod and drapping the headphones over her neck. She took a slow step towards the girl and smiled.

"Hi there."

The girl just furrowed her brow towards her and Kiako gave her forehead a small smack. Grabbing her bag and pulling out one of Shad's books, she flipped through the first few pages until she found what Shad had been tutoring her to say.

"Um, How... Are... me-" she suddenly jumped at her mistake and corrected herself, "You! How are you?!" The green haired girl slowly got to her feet and took a few steps towards Kiako, at the same time grabbing a long stick from nearby and giving Kiako a good poke in the arm. The girl replied something to her and Kiako had to furiously flip through the book to find Shad's handwritting to act as translation.

"...fine...Who...you...?" she smiled, "YAY!"

Kiako cheered with joy at her accompishment at understanding the broken sounding transations and seeing the girl start to edge away in confusion, coughed and smiled again. She flipped to the front of the tomb and after glancing back at it every once in a while, wrote out her name in the dirt. The little girl smiled and giggled, clapping her hands together. Rubbing her chin, Kiako snapped her fingers at an idea and pulled out the picture of the Mina and Matt chibi's.

"I'm looking, for these two." Kiako pointed to the two pictures and placed her hand above her eyes like a visor to indicate looking. She also pointed to the question mark. The girl with green hair tilted her head to the side a bit and then pointed at Mina's picture with a smile. When she looked up at Kiako however, her smile suddenly disappeared. Kiako tilted her head to the side and was about to speak when there was a sudden low growl behind her.

She slowly turned around and blinked.

"Shit..."

a/n: Oh man, long chapter... u.u; Sorry about that, got a bit carried away there.


End file.
